Beverly's Wonderful Dream
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: *One-Shot* Beverly is dreaming about Belle Whitehurst and see the biggest surprise of all. Read and find out!


_***Author's Note: This one-shot is connected to my fanfic, A Mate's Rebirth. It's originally supposed to be in Chapter 20 of A Mate's Rebirth during a montage, but I had to scrap it the last minute.  
For those who haven't Mate of Pennywise and A Mate's Rebirth, please read those first! Spoiler warning in this short story that has something to do with my FC, Belle Whitehurst. Thank you for reading. And enjoy!***_

* * *

***Beverly's Wonderful Dream***

* * *

_Beverly was walking in a beautiful garden with a orange/pink sky with clouds. She never dreamt anything so beautiful before. After all the abuse she's been through as a child and from her ex-husband, she is seeing peace. She is happily engaged to Ben. The one who wrote her a poem and was in love with her since they were kids. They are together, meant to be.  
As Beverly walks around the rose bushes, she sees a familiar woman holding a white rose. She is wearing a white dress with white flats. She turned to see Beverly with a beautiful smile. Beverly gasped at the sight of her._

_"Belle?"_

_"Hello, Bev." The woman spoke. Beverly smiled and walk up to her. They embraced. "I've missed you." Belle said. Beverly wiped her tears away, looking at Belle. She is surprised to see her. In a dream. She has so many questions. "I know what you're thinking, Beverly." Belle spoke as if she read Beverly's thoughts. "I'm here because I wanted to see you and...show you a surprise."_

_"Surprise?" Beverly wondered._

_"Before I show the surprise, I must ask you. How are you and Ben? I've been watching you. The Losers Club. After I died and...Pennywise..." Belle paused as she remembers the battle in the cavern. Beverly placed her hand on Belle's shoulder. "Sorry. I've been so blind. If I never listened to you all, you would've died." Belle said. _

_"No. We're strong as long as we were together." Beverly said. "You were there." Belle let out a sigh. She would be there alive and well if Pennywise didn't impale her. She could've saved Eddie. "About me and Ben. Things have been wonderful." Beverly spoke. She shows Belle her engagement ring. "We're getting married in three months. Right now, we're on vacation." Belle smiled at her. She is very proud of Beverly. She found a right person to be with. Free from abuse. Free from cruelty. Free from IT that is dead. "Did you visit the others in dreams?" Beverly asked._

_"Not yet. You're the first I want to see. You and Ben caught my attention and I had to come and see you. You can tell Ben about this dream." Belle said. "He'll believe it. He believes Maturin coming into my dreams and anyone else's before."_

_"He will." Beverly said. "He missed you too." Belle turned her head and made a hand gesture. Beverly didn't see anyone behind Belle, but behind a bush there is a little boy. He looks like the age of 8. He has light brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Beverly is concerned. Belle took the boy's hand and guide him over to Beverly. "Bev, meet your future son." Belle said with a smile. Beverly is frozen. Her son? The boy walked up to her with a shy smile. He opened his arms and hug her. Beverly slowly wrap her arms around him in silent. Beverly pulled away to look at the boy's face._

_"My son." She spoke._

_"Hi mom." The boy said. Beverly couldn't help but to cry. She will be a mother. Belle knew that she will be pregnant with a baby boy soon. Beverly is seeing her future son. Like Belle did with her daughter before she was born. "Belle is our guardian angel." The boy said. "She wants us to be together no matter what." Beverly nodded._

_"We will always be, honey." Beverly said. She couldn't help but to kiss the boy's forehead. "You look like your daddy. He will love you to death." The boy giggled at his mother. Belle places her hand on the boy's shoulder, telling him that he will be with his mother soon and have him play on a swing by the tree. Beverly watched in happiness. "So, this is my surprise?" She asked._

_"Yes. You had to meet him." Belle said. "Just how I met my daughter."_

_"Nadia. You...knew she had a foster family?" Beverly asked. Belle nodded. "I'm sure she'll be happy with them. Safe with them, away from Derry."_

_"Yeah." Belle said. "My daughter will not know about her father. She will only know about you guys and me. The ones who truly care for her." Then, a silhouette appeared in a sky. The women looked up to see a turtle flew above them. The boy got off the swing to look up. Belle turned to Beverly. "I have to go now." She said._

_"...Was that Maturin?" Beverly asked._

_"Take care of yourself. Take care of Ben." Belle said, hugging her once more. The boy went up Belle to grab her hand. "Your son will be inside you soon, Bev." _

_"Bye, mom." The boy waved at her. Beverly blew him a kiss. She didn't want to leave so soon, but it is time to wake up. Belle and the boy turn away from her, hand in hand to walk through the garden. They fade away as everything turn white. Beverly was about to wake up._

* * *

After sitting on a boat to tell Ben about her wonderful dream, Ben was shocked about this. Belle visited Beverly in her dream and their future son will be in their lives. She could possibly be pregnant with a baby during their wedding. How they couldn't wait to see their son enter the world.

"So, since we're going to have a son, what do you want to name him?" Ben asked. Beverly started to think of them. She then thought about Eddie and Stan. If only they were alive to this day to have their peaceful lives. Beverly turned to her fiancée.

"Edward Stanley Hanscom." She said. "Edward will be his name."

"...Because of Eddie and Stan?" Ben asked.

"Yeah..." Beverly frowned a bit. "If you don't like the name, I'll-"

"No. I think it's perfect." Ben said with a smile. "He will be named after one of our best friends." He gave Beverly a kiss on the lips. Beverly giggled and held his hand as they enjoy the view on their boat with their dog.  
Edward will be part of their lives soon. Beverly was happy that she saw him in her dream. All thanks to Belle Whitehurst. A guardian angel of the Losers Club.


End file.
